<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if my wishes came true (it would’ve been you) by mybabies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672435">if my wishes came true (it would’ve been you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabies/pseuds/mybabies'>mybabies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANGST with an ending that mends your heart, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians, kara made a mistake but she loves lena, misunderstandings are dangerous people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabies/pseuds/mybabies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I- Sorry I wasn’t aware you were seeing someone. I must’ve made this so awkward huh. Oblivious Lena being stupid. Stupid Stupid Stupid. I understand if you never want to see me again.” Lena cursed herself as she stood up and started grabbing her things. Everything felt wobbly and Lena tried in vain to to put herself back together, to walk out of here with even a shred of her heart left.</p><p>or, Kara thinks Lena has a date (and it isn’t with her), but boy is she wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please give it a try! I had this idea in my head for weeks and I adore Lena and Kara (my babies) so here we are. This is my first fic so please leave comments on what you liked or how I can do better. Ok that’s all thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoy :”)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, Lena Luthor had moved to National City to change her life. That much was certain, given all the running away from her tainted family name, and the breaking up with Jack — the only boy that had ever made her feel at home. Her dream was to revamp Luthor Corp, with the renaming to L Corp symbolizing a change in direction and away from the reign of her brother. All in all, she anticipated a big change in her life. Yet somehow, nothing could’ve prepared her for how a certain sunny blonde pranced her way into her life, and inevitably her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Kara Danvers was like a breath of fresh air, and everytime she was around Lena felt like a colossal weight had been lifted off her shoulders, that she could finally breath freely after being weighed down by expectations and fear her entire life. No one had ever made Lena feel like she could truly be herself, so her walls had become imposing and high, never falling for anyone. Then this adorable, beautiful, kind-hearted reporter appeared out of nowhere, pushing down her walls so easily it made it seem like they were made of sand instead of steel. Soon, Lena found herself laughing till her cheeks hurt every lunch in her office, cuddled up next to a warm Kryptonian every movie night, and feeling warm on the inside during every game night. Kara changed her life by simply showing a lonely little girl what it was like to be loved.</p><p> </p><p>And of course Lena knew about the Supergirl situation. Kar- Supergirl had appeared on her doorstep two months into their friendship with Chinese takeout, not realizing it should have been Kara appearing on Lena’s doorstep.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Lena! I got the Chinese takeout, and I didn’t forget the egg rolls you love. I didn’t know what kind of rice or noodles you wanted, so I got a little of everything! Have you chosen a mov- Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena was standing unmoving, her hand clutching the doorknob, jaw slack and eyes boring into Karas... chest? Kara blushed a violent red, which Lena seemed to notice, snapping her eyes up to meet Karas blue gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t staring, it’s just that you- your- ,” Lena gestured weakly at Kara before trailing off. Kara glanced down and finally understood what was happening. In her rush to get to movie night with Lena, Kara had forgotten to change out of her super suit.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise?” Kara sheepishly shrugged and smiled at Lena, but Lena saw a trace of fear hidden under her smile, fear that Lena would be upset, that she would be rejected because of her second persona.</p><p> </p><p>So Lena did what anyone would do, and surged forward to envelop Kara in a hug - albeit the first time she had ever initiated one. Kara stood still in shock for a few seconds before letting herself fall limp in Lena’s hold, and Lena thinks that maybe this was the moment that she fell irrevocably in love with her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>A year had passed of their friendship, where weekly visits had evolved into seeing each other almost everyday of the week. Even if they didn’t get to see each other, Kara would always drop by Lena’s office to say hi or drop off food and reprimand her for forgetting to eat. Lena continued building endless state-of-the-art gadgets to keep Kara safe, and everytime Alex dropped Kara off at home after an especially grueling fight, Lena was unfailingly there, ready to wrap her in blankets and spoil her with all her favourite foods.</p><p> </p><p>Alex hoped these idiots would figure out what was going on soon.</p><p> </p><p>Lately, something else had changed. Lena was sure that things had taken a... flirtatious turn lately. Kara was staying later into the night at her place, cuddling closer and even giving Lena little forehead kisses when she was supposedly asleep. Lena sometimes caught her staring at her for prolonged periods, saw her catching herself from reaching out, and Kara seemed to have an unreadable look when she looked at Lena. Sure, Lena thought she might’ve been projecting, but 3 months of this behavior convinced her otherwise (at least she hoped). </p><p> </p><p>She had never been so desperate to have someone this way, to wake up to them in the morning, to know their deepest secrets, to share their bed. It was time to do something about it.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>“Will that be all Miss Luthor? Would you also like yellow sunflowers? Or would the red ones be enough?” Jess mumbled as she tapped on her tablet. Lena had decided if there was anything she was good at, it was grand romantic gestures. She had to show Kara all her cards, and hope fervently that Kara didn’t just laugh and sweep them out of her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“No, red sunflowers would be enough. Make that 200 Jess. Don’t forget to give them Kara’s address.” Lena shyly let Jess know of her plans as her secretary’s eyebrows rose in a knowing way.</p><p> </p><p>“Well... I’m glad you’re finally doing this, don’t mind me but it’s about time! I wish you all the best on your date Miss Luthor, they’re very lucky.” Jess gave her boss a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this lucky person?” Both women jumped at Kara’s voice as Jess quickly made her way out of Lena’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara hi! Did you get food from um- that greek place?” Lena blushes furiously and stumbled over her words, standing up from her chair on wobbly legs as she nervously shifted her pile of papers, unable to look Kara in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I did, let’s eat.” Kara frowned subtly at the brush off, but she could feel her heart beginning to crack knowing that Lena had a date with someone else apparently. Kara had sworn something had changed between her and the woman she loved this part few months, but maybe it had all been in her head.</p><p> </p><p>They lapsed into comfortable conversation, Kara sharing about her latest article while Lena told her about the new gadget she’d been trying to build. In actual fact, neither was actually listening, with Lena worried that Kara had overheard and knew Lena was about to confess her unwanted feelings, when Kara was actually sitting opposite, heartbroken, thinking Lena didn’t love her back.</p><p> </p><p>“So... who is this mystery date!” Kara forced out a fake smile as she attempted to make her tone light and cheery, but it fell flat more into something that sounded like a cringe. Lena instantly looked away at her hands and wrung them together (something she did when she was nervous).</p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat and tried to deflect the topic, “What are you talking about, hah I don’t- it’s not really- it’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s heart sank even more at this obvious deflection. Why was Lena pretending not to have a date when she heard the exact words come out of Jess’s mouth? Did she not trust Kara enough to tell her about the person she was seeing? Somehow an even worse thought presented itself to Kara: Did Lena know how she felt and was awkward about telling her who this mystery person was? Embarrassment flooded her being and she felt exposed the vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>“Well... It’s just that I overheard what Jess said...” Kara blinked back tears quickly hoping that her voice was steady, “but never mind! Whenever you’re ready. Want some fried rice?” Kara pushed the Chinese container towards her best friend with slightly shaky hands, sternly reprimanding herself to get it together and  be happy for Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was glad Kara had given her an out, not knowing how she would’ve explained that the date she was going on was with her. She definitely saw the hurt in Kara’s eyes, and cursed herself for putting that look into the eyes of the woman she loved. Logically, she knew it was probably because Lena was keeping something from her, but some deep deep part of her held onto the hope that Kara was jealous.</p><p> </p><p>The lunch continued on as if nothing had happened, Lena reminding Kara of their scheduled movie night in a few hours, and Kara bidding Lena goodbye with an uncharacteristically strong hug, gathering the shorter brunette into her arms and sighing into her hair. Lena squeezed back just as hard, melting into Kara’s arms as her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of confessing her love to her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Lena Luthor was nothing if not brave.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of Catco at the end of the day, Kara’s shoulders felt heavy and her mind felt like it was a total mess. She had spent the better part of her day unable to keep Lena’s “secret lover” out of her head, and every minute she thought about it the cracks on her heart grew even bigger.</p><p> </p><p>How had she ever thought Lena felt anything for her? How had she managed to do blindly project her feelings onto her best friend? How had she ever thought she was good enough?</p><p> </p><p>There was no hope for her to ever be with Lena. She was broken, a burden, the child of a destroyed planet. Lena deserves better, and apparently already had better. She wished the love of her life all the best, and hoped that one day her heart would mend from this pain.</p><p> </p><p>Kara decided to deal with this the old-fashioned way, carrying her broken heart in her hands as she trudged to an alien bar to drink till she forgot. Gravel cracked under her feet as she walked through the back alley to reach her favorite dive bar, all thoughts of Lena and her love for her being left at the front door.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Lena had helped the flower shop boys move the 200 sunflowers into Kara’s home (Kara had once told her that red sunflowers were her favorite because they looked like the sunset on Krypton). She had bought all of Kara’s favorite food, steaming hot and laid out on the table, and there she stood in the midst of Kara’s favorite things, getting ready to profess her love to her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>For the first half an hour, the nerves kicked in. She paced around and mentally prepared her speech to Kara, imagined every possible scenario of rejection, moved and adjusted every flower to make it perfect.</p><p> </p><p>The next half an hour she sat perfectly still to stop herself from fretting.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour and a half passed, she began to worry. Worry that something had happened to Kara, that she was hurt, as she had never missed an appointment with Lena. She whipped out her phone and shot off a quick text to Alex, and got an almost immediate response telling her that Kara was fine.</p><p> </p><p>At the two hour mark, she resolved that she loved this woman. She wouldn’t leave till she got her answer, whatever that may have been. So she sat, as the food grew cold, as night fell, as petals drifted to the floor, as her heart stood in trepidation for what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>At the three hour mark, Lena looked up as the door crashed open and with it came Kara fiercely kissing another woman.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Kara obviously hadn’t moved on. She wasn’t one of those people who could move their heart from one person to another without any question. Lena had her heart in a clutch that was so strong she wasn’t sure if it would ever let up. However, this clutch made sure that her mind wandered, that she imagined every scenario of Lena kissing that mystery person, Lena going to bed with them, Lena cuddling up to them while they watched the sun rise.</p><p> </p><p>The pain didn’t let up.</p><p> </p><p>Her slightly tipsy (read: almost drunk) self had then decided a distraction was necessary. At that exact moment, a brunette who resembled Lena took a seat next to her and offered to buy her a drink. Logically, she knew it was wrong. She knew she wasn’t over Lena, she knew in some strange way it was also unfair to Lena who was the owner of her heart, she knew that she would regret this in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Logic, however, had flown out the window a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>So Kara grabbed this brunette and kissed her, and agreed to her request to come back to her place, imagined that she was kissing Lena instead. She knew she wasn’t going to let it get past kissing, but tonight she needed a distraction if for just a while. How was she to know that this would be one of the biggest mistakes she had ever made.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Lena felt like she couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak up to stop the scene that had her heart torn to pieces. She watched as Kara and this girl stumbled into the room, as she ran her hand up the inside of Kara’s button up. She watched as Kara gripped the girls face in her hands, as their lips moulded together, as their tongues collided. She watched, for a brutal 27 seconds, as the love of her life made out with someone that wasn’t her.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as Kara pushed the girl gently away, gruffly barking out “Enough”. She watched as Kara looked up and caught sight of her standing there, small, dejected and broken, with nothing but her proclamations of love to Kara watching and mocking her.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena,” Kara breathed, with her hair tousled and lips pink, her button up still riding up from where the girl had felt her up. The girl seemed to notice her surroundings sooner, taking in an obviously romantic scene before taking her leave quickly with a mumbled explanation that sounded a lot like: “... not something I want to get into.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara then finally, finally, chanced a glance around, and the look in her eyes changed from confusion to awe to the beginnings of guilt, and once she saw that Lena could finally move again.</p><p> </p><p>“I- Sorry I wasn’t aware you were seeing someone. I must’ve made this so awkward huh. Oblivious Lena being stupid. Stupid Stupid Stupid. I understand if you never want to see me again.” Lena cursed herself as she stood up and started grabbing her things. Her voice shook, and her hands shook and her legs were wobbly but she tried to put herself back together, to walk out of here with even a shred of her heart left.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena no please why are you crying please don’t cry!” Kara exclaimed as she surged forward and grabbed Lena’s cheeks messily wiping away the tears that had appeared there. When had she even started crying?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not seeing anyone ok. She- I just- She’s just someone I met at the bar. A distraction.” Kara blurted out as if trying to explain herself.</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Kara wasn’t even seeing anyone. She apparently just had one night stands, and how was Lena to ever know how many she had had. Maybe this entire time that Lena thought there was something between them, Kara had been screwing chicks all night. Lena wasn’t even good enough to compare to a quick fuck. At this point it felt like Kara hadn’t just ripped her heart to shreds, but had decided to stomp on it as well.</p><p> </p><p>Kara appeared to see the stark hurt painted on Lena’s face at this comment, and tried her best to backtrack.</p><p> </p><p>“No no please Lena she meant nothing! Nothing at all- She’s the first one- She just- Lena why are you here?” Kara desperately rambled as she followed Lena around her apartment to stop her from leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Len scoffed incredulously with clear self-depreciation, “I think it’s pretty obvious why I’m here tonight. Well I actually meant for this to be three hours ago, but you obviously forgot about our movie night. Not that it matters anyway, I’m just glad you had something... fun to do tonight.” Lena’s voice trembled with hurt as she clenched her teeth together, trying to stop herself from falling apart in front of Kara. She had been such an idiot. A blind moron. And now humiliation raged in her, burning all over her body with how wrong she was about everything. How vulnerable she now was. How her cards had been shown and now everyone seemed to be staring.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena could I just explain, please I’m begging you to just stay awhile. Can you just sit down and we can talk this through okay? I don’t want to ever lose you. Please Lena, I love you.” Kara made a last futile attempt to get Lena to stop moving around and trying to leave her. She could feel her own tears coming as she felt Lena slowly slipping away from her. Lena was the reason she smiled, the reason she felt lighter, the one she loved. It would break Kara if she ever lost her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Kara just Let. Me. Leave!” Lena yelled hoarsely as Kara stilled in shock. “Don’t you think it’s humiliating enough that I had deluded myself into thinking that you actually felt something for me? That I had planned this entire thing, nervous about confessing my love to you, only to find out I’m not even as good as a quick fuck? It was painful enough to see you stumble in kissing her when- when I’m so goddamn in love with you! So please. Let me keep the minuscule shred of my dignity I have left and let me walk out of here, before I break into pieces and there’s no one left to pick me up — except the one who broke me in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stood speechless as a sobbing Lena broke free from her grasp, ran out of her door, down the stairs, and out of her building, all while still holding onto Kara’s heart. The hurt on Lena’s face resonated in Kara’s heart, and everything hurt with the knowledge that she had put that look on Lena’s face. Kara crumpled the the ground with her face in her hands and silent tears tracking their way down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Lena Luthor was nothing if not brave, but now it had to be Kara’s turn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ll finish this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to add one more chapter so this story is longer... I love these soft babies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara had called Lena 27 times and texted her another 42 times, but every quick hang up and ignored text showed her the brunette obviously didn’t want to hear from her. The day after, Kara appeared bright and early to Lena’s office, Lena’s favorite pastries from France in a brown paper bag that had its top torn apart from Kara’s nervous grip. She arrived at 6:10am intending to catch Lena before she got into the office, but she was somehow still too late. Jess still had yet to arrive though, so Kara cautiously made her way to Lena’s double doors and knocked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara heard Lena’s heartbeat spike quickly at the knock and heard her sharply ask,<br/>
“Who’s there?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara took a deep breath before replying softly, “Lena please it’s me. Can we talk? I have breakfa-“</p><p> </p><p>“Please leave Kara.” Lena cut Kara off sharply. “There’s nothing we need to talk about here, and I really don’t have the time to comfort you and tell you everything is alright. You obviously have other people for that.” Her words cut Kara deeper than she would’ve liked to admit, so she stayed speechless for an unusually long stretch of time collecting herself.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Lena sighed and her tone softened as she spoke up once more muffled through the doors, “I just need time Kara. Give me space to get over you and the humiliation I experienced last night. I don’t need you to tell me you love me and give me a chance out of pity. I’d rather not have you at all than force you into a relationship with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena you wouldn’t be forcing me at all and I do love you!” Kara instantly retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara- Maybe you do love me but it’s kind of clear from last night that it’s not in that way. I’ll come to you when I’m ready to be friends again and seeing you doesn’t physically hurt. I’m also sorry that I’ve burdened you with this, that was never my intention, I guess I was just delusional.” Lena’s voice held a hint of desperation as she chuckled self-depreciatingly, and Kara knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to push her, even though she just wanted to sweep into the room and bundle Lena into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok. I’ll leave, but Lena I should be the one apologizing. Please come when you’re ready, I will wait as long as you need.” Kara managed to get out before she slowly backed away from the doors that hid the woman she loved, and walked away from her with silent tears streaming down her face.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to apologize for not loving me.” Kara heard Lena almost inaudibly sigh as the elevator doors closed.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks. That’s how long Kara had given Lena space, and with everyday that passed Kara became increasingly defeated and sad. She hadn’t realised just how much joy Lena brought into her life, just how much she would miss her once she was gone. It was like there was a giant gap in her heart and everything that attempted to fill it simply fell through as it was nowhere near who Lena was to her.</p><p> </p><p>It was her fault anyways. How could she be so stupid? Yes, she hadn’t thought Lena would ever love her back, she had even thought that Lena loved someone else, but she was never one for meaningless flings. Lena deserves someone who would wait for her, someone who would honor the fact that there was something going on between them, someone that would respect her enough to give her a choice. Kara hadn’t done any of that, and instead sulked at the first misunderstanding, running off to find a distraction in someone who meant nothing to her. Now when she thought back to that mistake, she felt so disgusted at the thought of being with someone else, kissing someone else. Her heart was still irrevocably in Lena’s clutch, and she was going to wait as long as it took for her to apologize and fix things and get Lena back — and treat her the right way this time.</p><p> </p><p>Alex had somehow known immediately that it was about Lena (something about the way Kara looked at Lena), and she started intentionally being there for Kara, clearing time in her schedule to make up for the gaps now that Kara was no longer seeing Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, it’s not going to do you any good to put the blame fully on yourself. Did you fuck up? Yes. But you were heartbroken. You’d thought the woman you loved had run off with someone else. You could’ve dealt with it better, but heartbreak messes with our heads.” Alex had always been overprotective, but Kara did see where her point made a little sense. Her heart felt a little lighter as a small part of the blame lifted off her chest, but a big part still stayed behind to weigh on her and remind her how much she had to apologize for.</p><p> </p><p>It was a Friday night, so as Alex was off on  call at the DEO, Kara was stuck at home with strict instructions to stop coming in and to rest. What else was she supposed to do now that Lena wasn’t around? She surfed channels mindlessly, clothed in her tiniest softest shorts, and a slightly cropped Supergirl shirt (it was a hot night in National City).</p><p> </p><p>She almost missed the very soft knock at her door, and the almost soundless footfalls that started moving away, but somehow Lena’s heartbeat made it’s way to her ears. Without a beat of hesitation, she supersped to her door and flung it open, and there Lena was, creeping away with Chinese takeout clutched in her fist. Lena froze and Kara felt like she could see everything running through her head. Eventually, she seemed to resign herself to the fact that she’d been caught and turned slowly to face Kara, who now felt like she couldn’t breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara. Hi.” Lena’s silky smooth baritone slipped out. Her hair was down and looked like it felt amazing to comb through, a deep midnight black that contrasted sharply with her porcelain skin. Her eyes had decided to be forest green that evening, and they were soft, along with the jeggings and NCU hoodie she was clothed in. Wait. That was Kara’s NCU hoodie. Lena looked so soft and warm in Kara’s clothes that her heart felt like it had been filled just by looking at her. Kara looked up and was about to say hi back before she caught Lena staring back at her, eyes glancing between her exposed legs and sliver of abs shown.</p><p> </p><p>She blushed and shifted unconsciously, which must’ve alerted Lena that she’d been caught, because her gaze immediately snapped up to meet Kara’s. Her neck and ears instantly turned a brilliant red as an explanation was blurted forth.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! Force of habit. Not that it’s my habit to check you out it’s just- Well you know I had that thing for you- And you’re evidently uncomfortable I’m sorry for being such a pervert I’m leaving now.” Lena cringed as she made to back away. Trying to pretend that Lena’s feelings for her in past tense hadn’t sucker-punched her in the gut, Kara gently grabbed Lena’s wrist to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>“Please come in Lena. I miss you. Let’s eat Chinese takeout and watch a movie ok? Nothing else.” Kara bordered on begging as her grip and words were gentle but her heart pounded brutally in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sagged like all the fight in her had bled out, and nodded acquiescing to Kara’s request. Giving Kara a soft smile that made her feel all warm and tingly, Lena followed her in and was soon cuddled up on the couch watching Just Go With It.</p><p> </p><p>Kara surreptitiously glanced over to Lena — she could still barely believe she was here after three whole weeks of not seeing her. Looking at Lena sitting opposite her, wrapped up in her blankets and picking at Chinese food in comfortable silence, Kara finally felt at home.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the movie, Lena suddenly reached for the remote and paused the movie. Taking a deep breath she shifted to face Kara while keeping (what it seemed like to Kara) a very big gap between them, and begun to wring her hands together and stare down at them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not someone who believes that things will go away if they are ignored... So I just want to explain to you what happened that night. I won’t lie, I was in love with you, like romantically.” Kara’s heart sank at the past tense before Lena corrected herself, “I still am if I’m to be honest. It isn’t so easy to get over a love that means so much to me, even after I found out it was one-sided.” Kara tried to interrupt to tell Lena it had definitely not been one-sided, but Lena held up a hand to stop her.</p><p>“I always seem to be cutting you off sorry about that. I know you told me that you have feelings for me too — or might even love me back, but I can’t help but wonder if it’s just a projection of my feelings because I’m your best friend, or because you found out about my feelings and felt some kind of pity or guilt.” Lena replied laughing wryly. She knew she was a catch to many, and that made her afraid that Kara’s brain had added her feelings and Lena’s good points together to create a reasonable catch — but didn’t actually feel anything real for her.</p><p> </p><p>Shooting her shot and having false hope was one thing, but being with Kara and then having it possibly ripped from her when Kara came to her senses: Lena knew that would absolutely ruin her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had been silent contemplating what Lena had admitted, then she started scooting forward towards Lena. Her heart ached a little when she saw an instinctive minuscule recoil from Lena before she seemed to realize what she had done. As if knowing Kara had noticed that, she lifted her head and gave a half-smile as an apology, but a spark of sadness was still there.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I hold your hand?” Kara wanted to make sure Lena wasn’t uncomfortable with what she was about to do, and Lena saw the hesitation in Kara’s eyes and reached out to cup her calloused, strong hands in her own soft and small ones. Lena’s physical reply was more than enough for Kara. “I totally understand where you’re coming from, and I just wanted to say that I apologize. I hope you know it was such a big mistake, and I honestly thought you were going on a date with someone else. It’s not an excuse though! I hope one day you’ll know my feelings for you are real and that you’ll still want me, but I’ll wait as long as you need.” Kara states softly. She wanted to Lena to know all her cards, to show her she was serious about whatever she had said. No other mistake would ever get between them, not if Kara had anything to say about it.</p><p> </p><p>Choosing not to answer, Lena leaned cautiously to envelop Kara in a hug. Lena was undoubtedly the softest thing Kara had ever felt in any universe she had been to, and she sagged into the hug, feeling like she was home. Although the angle was slightly awkward, Kara had wrapped her arms around Lena’s midriff, and nose was blissfully inhaling what smelled like peppermint, roses and something distinctly Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Once they parted, Lena finally shifted closer to Kara and snuggled up to her side — a little further than Kara would have liked, but still an improvement. As the movie was played, Kara couldn’t help but sneak a look at Lena. All she saw was softness, her curves fitting perfectly with Kara’s, her eyes sleepy and kind, her hair smooth and tied up into a messy bun. And all Kara felt was contented.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>It was February 13th, 37 days since they had last talked about their... situation. Lena sipped her coffee thoughtfully as she mindlessly thumbed through reports on her desk. The morning sun shone behind her and provided some warmth as it seeped through her blouse and shone on her neck. It provided even more warmth once it made her think of her favorite Kryptonian. She was Lena Luthor, yet just the thought of Kara made her unable to stop smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Logically, she was glad she’d given Kara an out, and was pretty sure that she’d realized her feelings for Lena were mere projections. The first week, they’d had one movie night and one lunch date. The second week, they saw each other five times in the week. It then evolved into their old routine, seeing each other five out of seven days for lunch, at least one to two movie nights, and weekly one game night. Their friends were glad to see they had somewhat worked things out, but couldn’t resist trading knowing glances over their heads. Whenever Kara looked at Lena, cuddled up to her, laughed at something she said, or vice versa.</p><p> </p><p>Sneaky wasn’t exactly in their repertoire, especially with someone like Brainy in the mix. Lena saw every glance, but she knew there was no reason to get her hopes up. Maybe Kara had told them what Lena had done, that she was trying to let her down easily. Embarrassment burned at her heart at that thought, but she quickly shut it down, believing Kara wouldn’t do something like that.</p><p> </p><p>Logic was a fickle bitch though. Lena’s heart still sometimes hurt as she looked at the woman she loved, and she spent a majority of her waking hours thinking of her. She loved absolutely everything about her, from the sparkle in her eyes when she got excited, to her slight snores whenever they had sleepovers, to her beautiful hands that sometimes made Lena’s stomach turn and her cheeks burn a bright-</p><p> </p><p>“Speak of the devil,” Lena murmured as she heard a swish and a light thump of boots onto her balcony. She turned to regard Kara grinning widely at her with a bag of food in her hands. She strode over to the door to let her in, and Kara quickly bounced into her office.</p><p> </p><p>“I bought Big Belly Burgers Triple Grease!” Kara proclaimed. Lena honest-to-god moaned at that sentence, unable to stop the happiness from flowing through her veins. She quickly walked over to Kara and grabbed the bag from her hands, before looking up at her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s face was beet red, and her hands shaking slightly as she lifted them to rub at her neck. She felt tingly all over after hearing Lena moan like that, her mind jumping to so many scenarios that were... let’s say she hoped Lena would never find out. Her mouth gaped and closed like a fish out of water as she struggled to form a coherent sentence with the burning desire that was spreading across her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara... are you alright? What’s wrong?” Lena lifted her hand to Kara’s cheek in concern as she looked her in the eyes. Kara flinched away as she took a step back, leaving Lena’s hand dangling in mid-air with a confused expression etched on the brunettes face. Unable to string together a coherent sentence and feeling hot all over, Kara backed into her balcony and took off without a word.</p><p> </p><p>Two seconds later, Lena received a text that said, “Sorry gotta go there’s a fire and whatnot, I’ll see you tomorrow!” with a total of seven different hearts. Utterly confused by what had just happened, Lena decided to let the small things slide and dove into the greasy goodness that Kara had brought her.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of town, Kara burst into the DEO and sped to the training room Alex was at. Upon seeing her sister she began pacing, and Alex was content to watch her do it at first before she finally gave in.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up Kara? You’re going to wear a hole in the DEOs new floors.” Alex snapped Kara out of her thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to tell Lena how I feel. I love her Alex, and it’s time for her to know. It’s my turn to show my cards.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLEASE COMMENT if you liked it (and if you didn’t) I would love to know what you thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter is here! There’ll be a little more angst before we get to the happy ending :”) Thank you so much for reading my first fic, and I hope you enjoyed it. I love my two babies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex’s attention was now completely on Kara. “What do you mean... tell her? You told me you’ve already told her repeatedly that you love her. What else is there to say?” Alex was confused but wanted to be a supportive big sister anyways — she knew just how much little Luthor meant to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember how she gave me an out? How she thought that my feelings were projections and not real?” Alex nodded. “Well, I don’t want her to think I’ve taken that out. It’s been long enough since my horrible mistake, so I hope she’ll see my confession as real. It would be so amazing to be with Lena,” Kara paused and shrugged defeatedly, “If she still loves me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex quickly strode over to Kara and hugged her tightly. “ Of course she does! You’re pretty incredible yourself.” She then stretched out to hold Kara at arms length, gently warning her, “You did hurt Lena pretty bad though, humiliating her so badly by kissing that woman. She may be okay with you in a friendly capacity, but I’m not sure how she’d react to a romantic advance. Just be prepared ok? And go get your girl!” Alex grinned excitedly at Kara before adding, “Plus it’s valentine’s day tomorrow! Maybe cupid will be on your side.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiled back at Alex, with just a tinge of fear in her eyes. Who was she kidding, it was more like a truckload of fear. Kara knew she had no right to demand forgiveness from Lena, but still she fervently hoped for the best. Lena was worth the potential heartbreak. Lena deserved someone who would be brave for her, after how she’d been hurt. Kara loved Lena and either Lena would know that and love her back, or Lena would know that and shatter Kara’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>Although, Kara thought, it would be an honor to have her heart broken by Lena Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>In 12 hours, Kara had everything ready. She and Lena already had plans to go out for dinner, and she was pretty sure Lena didn’t even know it was valentine’s day. She booked a private room at their favorite restaurant (knowing how much Lena valued privacy, called a favor and got Lena’s favorite violinist to play for them to dance to, and lastly filled the room with hundreds of plumerias (Lena’s favorite flower). As she prepared this big romantic gesture, she had a weird sense of de ja vu, and hoped that it wouldn’t be Lena’s turn to break her heart this time.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little unsettled and very nervous, Kara flew to Lena’s office to pick her up. She spotted Lena quickly after landing on her balcony, and her heart slowed down as she felt a sense of calm settle over her just by seeing Lena. Her heels were off and her hair down, as she slouched on her couch reading reports wrapped in a throw blanket, and Kara thought she looked adorable</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s day!” Kara cheekily proclaimed as she burst into Lena’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara! Is it valentine’s day? I didn’t even know.” Lena replied as she stood up and shrugged her blanket off. She walked forward to greet Kara with a hug, before stopping halfway there and frowning slightly. “Huh. It’s valentine’s day.” She mumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like... like Lena was hesitating. Like she had forgotten something. Something like a big romantic holiday to celebrate with your... significant other.</p><p> </p><p>Fighting off a grimace, Kara stumbled over her words. “Did you- Do you have... plans with someone tonight? I mean I totally understand, it’s valentine’s day and all- I should’ve asked.” Kara could feel the dejection start to creep in before Lena cut her thoughts off.</p><p> </p><p>“No. No plans tonight. Except with you I guess.” Lena said uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok!” Kara brightened up as she reached out to Lena. “I made dinner reservations. Could we- Well would you- Fly with me?” Kara asked hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked afraid to answer at first, a furrow cutely adorning her forehead. She looked like she was fighting a war inside, and she was. She was going on what could almost be considered a valentine’s date with the woman she still loved, who was now asking if she could fly her there — there would be at least 20 minutes with her body pressed up against Kara’s.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Kara was about to retract the offer, Lena nodded quickly, and stepped forward to allow Kara to lift her in a bridal carry. Kara quickly bent down to hook her arm under Lena’s knees, and lifted her with ease as her arms automatically came around the Super’s neck. Kara then strode to the balcony, and gently took off, taking care to fly slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Lena couldn’t help but feel comfortable, nestled in Kara’s arms as a gentle breeze blew across her face. Unknowingly, she slowly drifted off to sleep, settling comfortably into Kara’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at tired Lena (arguably one of her favorite versions of the CEO), Kara smiles softly as she changed direction and flew towards Lena’s house instead. Her plans could wait for another day, Lena needed to rest.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Blinking groggily, Lena opened her eyes to see that she was at... her house? How had she gotten here? Then, memories of Kara carrying her, offering to fly her to their dinner reservations came rushing back. She shot up hastily, annoyed at herself for falling asleep and disrupting what Kara had planned.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?” She quietly called out as she padded into her living room to see her friend settled onto the couch with a huge stack of pillows and blankets.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena! You fell asleep on the way here, and you really looked like you needed the rest, so I brought you home — I hope you don’t mind. I was just going to watch some movies till you woke up, which was a lot earlier than expected. I guess I took really long to collect all the comfy pillows and blankets huh.” Kara rambled on as Lena chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for falling asleep and ruining your dinner plans.” Lena apologized as Kara shook her head vehemently. “I’m very awake now though, mind if I join you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go get changed into something comfy! It’s gonna be a long night.” Kara winked at Lena who blushed at the obviously unintentional innuendo. Soon, she was seated beside Kara, dressed in grey sweatpants and her well-loved MIT hoodie, surrounded by mountains of pillows and blankets.</p><p> </p><p>After weighing her options mentally, Lena told her brain to go fuck itself, and snuggled up close to Kara, who automatically wrapped an arm around her. She smelt like fruit and fresh air, and Lena had never felt more contented with where she was.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>About half an hour later, Lena got really into the movie they were watching — Kara couldn’t remember exactly which one on the account that she had been sneakily staring at Lena every opportunity she had.  Lena looked so so soft and absolutely beautiful, her side profile highlighted gently by the light from the tv. Kara could feel how soft and warm she was from her side that Lena was pressed into, and she wanted to feel Lena cuddled up to her every single day. Kara found her eyes drawn to Lena’s lips, full and pink as it was devoid of lipstick, and they looked like  prettiest lips in existence.</p><p> </p><p>The more she stared, the more she felt the urge to just close the gap, to kiss Lena and pour her heart and soul into it. To know what Lena’s lips felt like under hers, to steal her breath from her very lungs. And then she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena.” Kara all but yelled as Lena started and sat up to face her, just inches away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>Before Lena could say anything, Kara surged forward and swallowed her next words into a desperate kiss. She was 100% confident she had never (on Krypton or Earth) felt anything as amazing as Lena’s lips felt. For a few agonizing moments, Lena remained frozen and stock still as Kara kissed her. Defeated and upset, Kara started to pull away from Lena’s rejection.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Lena started to kiss her back. She languidly moaned into the kiss as she moulded her lips to Kara’s, threading her fingers through blonde hair as Kara’s hands settled on her waist and roamed freely. Kara had never felt anything so magical, her head completely blank as she felt pure bliss sweep through her veins, accompanied by a deep throbbing need at the base of her stomach. Every lick of Lena’s tongue, every roll of her hips, every tug of Kara’s hair set a fire in her, as she reveled in the fact that she was kissing Lena Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>Fucking Finally.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like a too short amount of time (Kara would kiss Lena forever if she could), they parted, gasping for air with their lips swollen and hair in a mess. Unable to think any further, Kara mindlessly blurted the first thing that came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess Alex owes Maggie money, valentine’s really does work like a charm.” She referenced to what Alex had said about Cupid working his magic. Lena, however, instantly stiffened in her grasp and pulled away like she’d been shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Kara say that after the kiss broke the spell that had been around them, and Lena was suddenly flooded with memories of seeing Kara kiss that girl. What made Lena different from her? What if Kara was just looking for something like that? Something meaningless. What if Kara only wanted her so that she wouldn’t be lonely on valentine’s. Feeling overwhelmed, Lena jerked back, leaving behind a very confused Kara as her mask fell on, leaving her expression cold as steel.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you do every year Kara? Look for girls lonely enough to throw themselves at you because it’s valentine’s, then kiss them and bring them back to your place? I was pretty easy wasn’t I.” Lena said coldly as she glanced down at Kara who looked absolutely shocked. “Did you bet with your friends I would be willing to be one of your meaningless conquests because of how I feel about you? Sorry but that’s not going to happen tonight.” Lena knew she was being unreasonable, but she felt past hurt bubbling up, and defended herself the only way she seemed to know how, by bringing someone else down.</p><p> </p><p>After a long silence, Kara finally seemed to recover from the shock that she was in, and a single tear rolled down her cheek, as she folded in on herself imperceptibly. Lena’s words had been painful to hear, but Alex’s words about how Lena would be hurt rung in her head and reminded her that Lena was probably lashing out and hopefully didn’t mean whatever she had said.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that... really what you think of me?” Kara sounded resigned as she asked Lena quietly, dreading her possible answer. “I would never do that to you Lena. Ever. And I don’t do that with anyone else either, except that one stupid mistake I made.” Kara looked up to see that Lena’s stance was still guarded, her eyes cold and unmoved by what Kara had said. “I’ll just leave. I’m sorry I imposed something you didn’t want on you- I didn’t mean it like that. Alex just said something about how maybe Cupid would be on my side today — evidently not.” Kara laughed bitterly as she made to get up, and Lena folded in on herself, aching with the pain she had caused Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Kara, I didn’t mean any of that. Please stay.” Lena admitted softly as she deflated, looking uncanny to a small girl who was waiting for the world to stomp on her again. Kara stopped in her tracks, and turned immediately to engulf Lena in a hug, and the latter let out all the silent tears that could no longer be held in.</p><p> </p><p>Once she had cried most of her tears, Lena spoke up softly, “I lash out when I’m hurt. So when you- you kissed me just now, all I could think about was you kissing that girl, or you making a mockery of how I feel about you, or that maybe you just saw me as good enough for a quick fuck. I didn’t mean anything I said though, and I’m sorry again.” She extracted herself gently from the hug as she sat down onto the couch, facing Kara who came to join her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara instinctively reached out to touch her, cradling Lena’s hands within her own, as blue met green, clashing together and silently holding onto the hurts they had experienced.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena... I love you. For real. No joke, no hiding, no hidden intentions, no lying. You mean the world to me, and I want every part of you. I want to eat your favorite roasted vegetables with you, I want to smooth out the frown you get whenever you are so close to a breakthrough. I want to feel your body under my hands, and I want to wake up to you the next morning.” Lena blushed hotly at this but Kara soldiered on. “I want to have you in every possible way that you’ll have me, and I love every single bit of you. Nothing will ever compare. You’re it for me, Lena Luthor.” Kara admitted with a helpless shrug of her shoulders and her heart in her hands. She waited in trepidation for Lena’s answer, and the latter just stared at her unmoving and unresponsive. Kara saw a hint of fear and hesitation in her eyes, and took that rejection for what it was. She started to pull back and apologize, before Lena reached out to pull her into a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>This kiss was different, chock full of every unspoken fear, every dazzling hope, and every ounce of love. Kara could feel Lena’s soul being poured out to her, and what could she do but respond in kind. Pulling Lena flush against her, she was awed at how soft Lena felt pressed into her without a sliver of space in between them. When they finally parted (for the second time) to breathe, Lena leaned her forehead against Kara’s as she smiled and hummed contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re it for me too, Kara Danvers.”</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would be honored if you left a comment about what you liked/didn’t like, or on what else I should write! Thank you for the support</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>